legendary_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
SS
SS (Silver Shenron) is the former main RP (Role-Play) Character of Silver Shenron. About The Silver King cycle had ended after Zephyr could not find a suitable replacement for him. Zephyr was worried the universe would fall without a new Silver King. So, he began working on an A.I. where he could store his heart until a suitable vessal appeared. The A.I. was not strong enough to hold the awesome might of the heart and it shattered itself and the heart into 13 fragments. Each A.I. fragment carried a piece of the heart. Each A.I. represented a different force. Zephyr recognized this and gave them all names to tell them apart. 13 beings would be given an A.I. and SS was the first. SS was given "Lambda". Lambda represented the wisdom of the Silver Kings. Lambda gave SS' amazing power. SS was also given the task of guarding the other Heart Fragments. SS was given this mission shortly after he proved to use his A.I. to it's full potential (Fighting TAE). So, SS faked his "death" in order for the others to never look for him so he could begin his mission. He and Zephyr were given the task of watching over the universe and choosing who should be the one to use each Heart Fragment. Personality SS always is looking for evil to defeat.He protects everyone he can.He loves a good fight.It is shown a few times that SS believes everyone has goodness in them. One was when The Ancient Evil was facing him,even after he had destroyed and injured the Crew...SS still believed AF was good...He always trusts before mistrusting. Quotes "When everything began to exist...there was man...The ones who could make fire and build homes and do all sorts of useless sh*t...then on the other hand...there is a legend...a man that went far beyond the normal limits of a mortal...a being that strived to be the light in an endless darkness...to save those in need...a man who went through hell and back...That's what a legend is....That's what HE was...He was never the strongest...he never killed the most villains...he never saved the most lives during an apocolyptic battle...He was not the fastest...or the best fighter...but that's not what he believed in becoming. Sure, he could've been the most powerful being in the universe,easy. But that's not what he strived to become. The title of "Strongest being in the universe" is nothing but a fake. It is a useless name. It is worthless to have so much overwelming power yet do nothing useful with it. He realized that. So, he strived for the true title any being should strive for. Legend. He went beyond normal limits. He did things the others couldn't. Look at that one guy...oh what's his name...Ancient Evil or somethin'...Look what he did to him! He went up against the biggest guy they have fought EVER and he won! Not only did he win, but he purified his heart. He walks around now a regular person because of what HE did to him. Did what a legend does...makes light even when there is only darkness. Throw anyone else who wanted to fight him and TAE ends up dead. Zion would've wasted him. Ian would've blown a hole in his chest. But HE did what they would never dream of. Not only on that day either. The day of his supposed death...he walked into the huge ass energy blast like it was NOTHIN'! Wanna know WHY he decided to "die" like that? He wasn't afraid. He had done what he was meant to do. But his legacy lived on from there,oh hell yeah. SM,SJ,Manticore oh it goes on and on. That man changed LIVES. Just ask Tenchi...He was a legend if I ever saw one...And I was one of the lucky ones who SAW him...I envy those guys on the Crew who actually KNEW him like a brother. But no matter what amazing feats he accomplished, he would never accept the glory of it. That's why he called himself the "Batman". People would stand in the goddamned rain to see him in a black costume save somebody...that's the kinda impact he had on the world...And to this day I still believe there's more to those two letters...S...S...Silver Shenron...No no,it means much much more. More like a..."Silver Savior" if ya ask me..."-Elderly Xethra Friends *Mars - the Master of SS *Zion - A Strong Fighter who SS wishes to Challenge *Leo - SS' biggest rival *Ian - a great friend of SS *AF - He saw a good person inside of him, so he turned him good The Ultimate Battle It was a normal afternoon...at least then it was...he came by storm...and attacked everything in his path...he was called...The Ancient Evil...some of the crew noticed him and went to attack him. Tenchi,Leo,Ian,Zero,Domon,Mars, and Izekial took him on.Two members were missing...SS and Zion....SS was no where to be found and Zion went on a trip and did not want to be disturbed.Then...out of nothingness...SS appeared...and he was ready to fight.Ignika seemed to recognize the evil,but didn't know exactly who he was. The battle was so intense they had to take it to space so the Earth wouldn't explode.Then...Izekial surrendered.The rest of the crew was shocked,but they had to keep fighting.The universe was resting in their hands.Then...the evil killed Izekial with a tentacle.Now it was personal...the battle raged on. Ian had a plan...everyone had to put thier energy into a spirit bomb...so we all did.Ian launched the spirit bomb...and the evil caught it! Tenchi stepped in and thought up another plan.One that just might work...but...SS didn't like it a whole lot.Then the evil dissapeared with a message..."PICK ONE FIGHTER TO CHALLENGE ME FOOLS!" so the crew had to find out one person to fight him.Then...Zion arrived. "What has been going on?" Zion asked the crew. So Tenchi explained everything. But...one thing was missing...SS!Turned out SS tried to distract the evil so the spirit bomb would hit...and he was destroyed...Everyone was sad...then out of light itself...a shenron appeared. "I am Ultimate Shenron" the shenron said. Tenchi automaticly trusted the shenron. U.S. flew off saying he should be back soon enough...so the others waited.Then the wait was over...SS returned with a white cloak and he had combined the 6 stones of the gauntlet! "I am the Ultimate Shenron..." SS said. Everyone explained what happened when SS died. "I have to be the one to fight him..." SS said softly. "WHAT!? You'll get yourself killed!" Zion said. "No I won't." SS stated. "Only I and Ian are able to beat him!" Zion said. "It's not true...I have to do this." SS said with nearly no emotion. "DO YOU WANT TO DIE!!??!!" Ian shouted. "That's just it...I won't die." SS said. "Let SS fight..." Mars said. "He can win...I know he can." said Leo. "If he loses,Zion,you can fight the evil." Tenchi said. "Alright...it's time..." the crew took off. When SS and the crew arrived the evil was already waiting. "Took you long enough..." Evil said. "Let's go..." SS stepped up. "I'm facing the dragon man!? hahahahaha." Evil mocked. "Don't judge a book by its cover my friend..." SS said as he put on the gauntlet. "Did he just call Evil 'friend'?" Zion asked. So the battle began,both shooting powerful blasts at each other. Then...the fight was about to close. SS powered up and gained a suit of white armor. "This is all the famous lookout crew has to offer?!" Evil yelled. Then...the gauntlet glowed white and SS made his move...he striked Evil in the chest. SS kept pounding Evil to one of Jupiter's moons. Then SS punched at Evil's heart. Evil and SS both started to glow white. "SS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Ian shouted. "Why have an enemy...when you can make a friend?" SS answered with a question of his own. Evil glowed and started asking his own questions. "Wha?" He asked nervously. SS smiled. "Light cannot exist without dark...and dark without light." SS' smile grew bigger. "There's always light in a person's heart...and im gonna set your light free!" SS shouted. "YOU IDIOT THIS WILL FAIL THEN HE WILL KILL YOU!!!" Zion shouted. Then they both stopped glowing..and Evil had changed. "SO...ancient fighter...wanna be apart of the lookout crew?" SS said as he stook his arm out. "Sure!" AF said as he smiled. That night everyone celebrated and danced to a happy tune...and praised SS for being a true warrior... Power His power was matched by very few. This may be because he refused to show his true power. He gave a brief glimpse at it during his battle against Zion. You see, nobody believed in SS before that. They all saw him as the weak,new guy. So, he changed that. He challenged Zion and even pushed him to his limits. That was what made SS great. He could do things nobody else would or could. Then brush it off like it was nothing. Themes